Betrothed To Tai Lung
by takara410
Summary: They say behind every strong man is a very strong woman.Tai Lung has Jade, she can go from sweet to deadly in an instant Tigress is about to find out. Finshed this whole things watchign Kung Fu Panda proud of myslef. Why can't bad guys win at times
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

Tai Lung took off my dress as I undid his pants. He picked me up , setting me on the blanket , he nuzzled my cheek , licked my neck and sucked my left breast while fondling my other breast.

"Tai Lung." I whispered

He silenced me with a kiss, breaking it looking at me "We do not have much time."

I nodded , I saw my reflection of my eyes in his, they were happy. He nuzzled my cheek, then turned me over. He entered me, he started slow, that I had to urge him to go faster. He soon did picking up speed , his paws on my waist.

We never took our eyes off one another even though I had to angle my neck. I do not know how many times he came but I will never forget his roars that came afterward. We fell asleep with him in me; he woke me which I was mad at. Everyone knows I do not like being woken up, though I saw what he was looking at. The sunrise was beautiful, I felt him nudge my shoulder, I smiled turning to him.

"Today you will be Dragon Warrior."

He smiled , bringing me even closer "Though I have done something just as important last night." He rubs my stomach.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at him.

He looked at me with pride that was always in his eyes "You act as if have ever missed."

I roll my eyes at his confidence but kiss him. He breaks it, so he can roll me over and he starts humping me again. Just as we were both close we hear someone shout his name.

"Mater Tai Lung!" We hear feather's and look to the sky; a duck was flying above us. We could barely see him because of the trees; he thankfully did not look down.

Tai Lung had covered my body completely .Once the duck was gone we sadly had to finish fast. We packed up our things and acted as if it was normal day during training. Though Master Shifu was excited, smiling more than any day. Well except when he found out I was his betrothed but it's not shocking, I am his equal.

At noon I had dressed in white shirt and pants. I smiled at Tai Lung as he winked at me. Oogway nodded to me as I bowed to him, as he took up his spot beside Master Shifu .He looked in his eyes for a long time, before making his decision.

"He has darkness in his heart, though there is a spark of light. He is not fit to be Dragon Warrior."

I looked at him mad, while looking at Tai Lung, all he trained for .He setting his bones, hell he barely trusted the doctors here. His face fell so hard, I walked up to them looking at Master Shifu; he just looked at Tai Lung then me and left.

He was not going to say anything, all Tai Lung and me have ever talked about was him getting his destiny. I looked at his hands , how many times have I had to reset his fingers, how many times did I wake up in the night after my training to see him still training. I forced him to bed, only for us to have to wake up the next hour or two!

I looked at my stomach touching it, I had it confirmed though I am not surprised thankfully I was smart and got the opinion from a doctor from a town they never heard of. Plus the doctor was blind and old going senile it never hurts the chances. I touched the stomach our child will be ridiculed, we were to have our wedding a week after his celebration of being Dragon warrior. Now our child will be shamed by our actions and by Oogway.

"What news did you have to tell me?" His voice was not filled with that pride he always had or strength .I t actually seemed broken, opposite of who he was.

I looked at him into his eyes, they were no longer filled with hope, happiness and pride but anger that was rising.

"It … can wait, until tonight."

He looked me in the eyes but nodded, leaving to go blow off some steam.

I took one last look at the dragon statue nd walked out; I passed Tigress, who I for once did not smile at.

I went down the stairs, going through the market smiling at all the people. They did not know yet, soon they will look at me shaking their heads. I went to the doctor house, they smiled at me knowing me since Tai Lung used so much of our supplies I would travel down here with the servants and get some for personal use.

Jasmine, wife smiled at me "Hello, what can I help you with?"

I roll me yes tiredly "It's Tai Lung as always pushing himself I made some herbal medicine but I hadn't checked my ingredients."

They looked at me shaking their head.

I shrugged "I know, anyway I need some ginger root."

She nodded taking some out and cutting it. I prepared the money giving it to her.

"I do not know how you can do it?" She said putting the root in a bag

I looked at her "Excuse me?"

"Tai Lung the way he pushed himself near death, I would lose sleep over him."

I smile giving her the money "I do." I take the bag saying bye and head back up the stairs.

I look at the village mad go to the kitchen and prepare the drink I make other things so it will cover the scent I leave it on the table with a note "Enjoy."

I put the tea on a table , looking at it waiting for Tai Lung. I use one of his old shirts as a pillow. We haven't been together in these two days, it feels like months turning into years. He walked in with a towel on his waist , he freezes at seeing me, or most likely my green eyes. He looks to the ground walking into his closet. He passes the cup, I stop playing with a string as he sniffs the air.

"Gingerroot?"

I get up walking towards him, seeing his eyes move from place to place figuring things out. He turns to me, holding me tightly. "You are with child why did you not tell me!"

Thankfully little Tigress will be heavily asleep and people know not to venture around here at dark.

"You were not in the right state of mind." I say harshly

He pushed me to the wall, cornering me "So you get rid of our child!"

I look at him "It is your decision! I want to keep the child, I want to love it, I want its father to help me raise it. Though it will only have us to love it, Shifu looks at you like a monster, word has gotten to village you are not who you are. I do not want our child to grow up with people thinking her father is a failure" I say moving toward him, looking him in the eye.

He let me go purring in my neck "Our son will not know this."

I smile, I am bringing him back, Oogway was wrong he is not a monster.

"Oogway will regret his decision, I am Dragon Warrior." He picked me up carrying me to the bed, though he grabbed the cup and tossed it out.

He put me on the bed, though I did not miss his look "What are you going to do?"

He removed his towel climbing over me, ripping my clothes "I will first take care of you."

He stared kissing me rougher and he made love to me a bit harder, I did not have to tell him to speed up at all. He made love to me all night. I woke up to be alone but I found a letter I opened it.

Jade

I am sorry for not being there, though you are right and Oogway is wrong. I am a great warrior and so shall our son. If things go right, then I shall be able to be with you and our son as the Dragon Warrior. I cannot wait to feel our child's strong kicks in the womb. I will always love you and our child

Love, your betrothed father to your child, Tai Lung.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

I let myself cry after reading, he was not known to show affection. People are shocked that he even loves me and shows it, outside the palace. I soon hear screaming from the village and his roar. I close the letter putting it in a secret place and then run to where Tai Lung roared.

I ran into see him attack Shifu, I ran in to help him. I was not watching my surroundings and Tigress rammed into me. I got up, letting my claws come out. I smirked at her, I knew she was afraid I took her with ease, she hesitated to many times. I told her over and over again not to when fighting. She may be a tiger like me but she may not be ready to fight using such a form.

I took my eyes off her weaken form to see Tai Lung be stooped by Oogway. I was frozen stiff that I reacted too late to Tigress. She punched me hard as I fell she kicked me in the stomach just like I taught her. I rolled onto the floor near Tai Lung knowing the baby was dead. He looked at me with uncertainty. I watched as Oogway, Tigress and a limping Shifu came toward us. I blacked out just as I heard someone yell my name.

When I woke up I was in the hospital room. I saw Tigress sleeping on my right , I no longer care for her. I once believed she would be godmother, but no I will get rid of her myself. Though I have to wait for Tai Lung, I will have to play my part well.

"Tigress." I say weakly shaking her.

Her eyes open immediately and I looked at her confused.

"Tigress did I ignore my body and dropped from fatigue? I am sorry Tai Lung got mad at you, I will deal with him and Master Shifu." I say propping myself on the pillows, though I love the look on her face.

"I will get the masters." She headed for the door.

"Wait! Am I ill is that how come Tai Lung is not with you? You don't want him to be ill for his upcoming big day?"

I mentally smirked as she ran out the room. I took a look outside the village was back in repair after what he did. I touched my stomach "Mommy will get the bitch for murdering you pup." I say slipping back into the covers.

I smiled at them relieved "Mater Shifu , what happened my head is sore and I feel sick. What did I do now?"

"Jade, I must tell you some depressing news." Shifu said not meeting my eyes.

"The village seems safe, Tai Lung is out training, and you are all here what is wrong?" I said looking to Tigress who looked broken.

He would have to say she was a murderer right to me, and that bitch better run. "My child, it seems you were with child and when you fell it was down the stairs. When you finally stopped , you were ..bleeding." He said uncomfortable.

God, he is such a wimp, he freaked when Tigress got her period, I had to help her. Tai Lung was the first he said it in simple words. "You're getting old like Jade, you will be able to have kids but you shouldn't yet." He then left her to me, winking.

I shook my head and started to fake cry "No, no we were careful. The rules say we are not to conceive until after he is deemed Dragon Warrior! I did not feel the child at all."

Tigress took my hand into hers "That's a good thing."

I wanted to jump her right there and kill her but I had to wait. I asked about the father of my child and I had to act as if I was horrified by his actions. If they though he was an animal then, they should see us when we are having sex. I had her help me to our-well my room now. I hoped they did not find the letter though the room was dusty I insisted she let me stay.

I asked her to get me dumplings and stay there until she could bring them back. She was hesitant to leave me alone until I added sister. Once she left and I waited I found my letter in its spot and I took out a chest I was putting things in for our child. One side was for girl another boy. I put the letter in the middle and played with the little bobbles that were once my own .I looked at old things of Tai Lungs that he wouldn't miss. I thought back to what Shifu said they did not tell me where he was but I could wait.

I did wait twenty –years, though instead of Tigress it was some panda. He seemed sweet and kind, though clumsy. I loved Tigress's look, I decide I would meet him, so I went to the Dragon Statue room. I watched as he named off every weapon, he was like a child. Kung Fu had no place for such innocence and kindness.

He noticed my green eyes; he walked towards me only to stop.

"Oh my god! You're Jade, Tai Lungs betrothed. They say you are the best and could have beaten the last Dragon Warriors wife, Miyu.I heard of the rumors of you being pregnant…with...his child." He looked to the ground whimpering.

"Yes, I am her and that's what they are rumors. If they weren't I would be dead or with Tai Lung in prison waiting out the end of my days."

He nodded his head and I left as Shifu came in. I watched as Shifu tried to get rid of him it was quite funny actually. I was nice to the sweet panda, while everyone hated him. He was quite a good cook; I left just as the others were coming. I liked how though Tigress was leader she still acted like that scared little girl.

I watched as Shifu ran right past me it wasn't his normal act as if I was a ghost either. I looked to Zane who was scared to talk.

"Tai Lung has…escaped."

I swallowed "That is interesting." I left heading for our room, I grabbed the box looking at the things, I cleaned them regularly. "Your daddy's home." I close the box and bring it to my current room. Though I bump into Tigress, she looks like the time I caught her taking Tai Lung's cookies.

"Late night training." I say though it wasn't a question we both knew where she was going. Though her eyes looked as if they were asking me why wasn't I stopping her.

Shifu and Po left as well, I took over the children's classes it was quite nice to watch how some went from little ones to being at that age where they notice their best friend is a gender. I have seen it many times and I have been to their weeding and called godmother. I waved bye to a boy Takashi, I have had all three of his siblings, I bowed to the mother.

If I have to train the one that will be born soon I will shout to the heavens. I saw Shifu walking with Po they seemed to be joking around; I greeted them none the less. I saw Crane and stopped Shifu and Po from walking in. I knew the technique years ago Tigress asked me when Shifu denied her once again.

I watched as Shifu undid his work and decided to stay I thought that was bold for him. I stayed as well, which Tigress looked ta me shocked. Tigress told everyone what to do and we walked away from the commotion.

She swallowed; I raised an eyebrow now she would tell me. "I was not honest with you. You did not fall down the stairs I attack you. I did not know you were pregnant if I knew then I would not even have attacked you in your stomach." She said looking at me

I walked towards her, she did not notice my claws come out so I smacked / scratched her pretty face. I kicked her in the stomach and then got on top of her and started punching her in the face and stomach. When she looked like she couldn't handle it anymore I picked her up by the scruff of her neck and tossed her down the stairs. I walked to where Shifu was noticed the sky was getting darker.

Shifu and I waited for him, we did not wait long. I smiled at seeing him, he was still the feline I fell in love with. He attacked him with ease and approached me, I could not meet him in the eyes.

"Po took it."

I said knowing he looked at the statue; he had me look at him. "As long as he didn't take you." He started to lick me.

I stopped him looking at Shifu "The coward did not tell you that Tigress kicked me so hard the baby died?"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own

Tai Lung looked at Shifu , who was twitching walking over to him about to finish him. We both heard Po walking up the stairs, he looked so tired.

"Who are you?" Tai Lung asked with a smirk

"I'm the Dragon Warrior." Po said

Tai Lung laughed until he looked at me and I nodded. Tai Lung growled low and walked toward Po. Who for some reason decided to taunt him with the scroll.

Tai Lung cracked his knuckles "This will be quick." He ran after Po and they fought in the deserted village. I raised an eyebrow as Tai Lung did the finger hold, even I did not know that .I then beat Tigress, not only did I beat her I broke her, she may be the leader of the five but I am the wife of The Dragon Warrior.

I enjoyed clawing her, kicking her and hearing bones break, I kept on attacking her even though she couldn't stand. I only stopped when Tai Lung grabbed me, telling me she wasn't alive. I rolled my eyes at her weakness and kicked her into the forest for her body to rot.

Tai Lung passed Po, I looked at him with sadness, he looked like a little kid who someone said no to. Tai Lung looked at the scroll mad it was a mirror.

"This means nothing!" He threw it.

I picked it up "No, it means all you needed was you, it was you who beat Shifu and it was you who beat Po all you needed to do was believe in yourself. Which is why you will be a great Dragon Warrior." I kiss him.

He broke it "Your right , I am also going to be a great father and you a mother."

I looked at him about to remind him until he picked me up and we headed for the Jade Palace. He took me to our old room, he fucked me with such force and need, not stopping at all. Prison does wonders for the sex life. He finally let me leave the room after he was sure he pupped me.

I was shocked to see the servants around after my bath. I asked the head one and he said "Are you still going to pay us?"

I nodded "Yes, same wage."

We noticed how some left the village and others stayed, Po even came back. He is teaching panda style to children who are on the heavy side. I smile as they try to get the dumplings from him. I was watching from the steps, hating how Tai Lung didn't want me to lift a finger. I smile at one of my old students.

"Hello Takashi who is that?" I ask looking to his mother, holding the baby.

He made a face "My new little sister, Jade. My mom named her after you, she says your strong, beautiful and know when to kick butt .Will you be able to train me soon?" He asked hopeful

Tai Lung sat beside me on the steps giving me some dumplings .I bit into one , not as good as Po's but they are getting better. "Jade will not be training you, we want to make sure our daughter is healthy and strong."

I swallowed quickly "Daughter?" I raised an eyebrow

He nodded "Yes, I believe we will have a daughter this time." He took one of my dumplings putting one in his mouth.

I flicked his finger away "Try to take another one and I will have Po kick your butt."

He scoffed kissing me , Takashi said "eww" and left us. I dropped the bowl when I felt the baby kick.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own

**New story The Heir of Tai Lung and Jade **

**Everyone liked this story so a sequel shall be put up though sadly it will have to be done tomorrow.I am starting to get drowsy and I already finished 2 thousand word chapter.**

**The first chapter will be at least 3 thousand so it will be worth your while.**

** Option One:While writing I was wondering should a mystic who has a crush on Jade bring Tigress back and Tai Lung deal with being a father and a man who won't stop sending his wife, and mother to his children Tigress is back and she goes to find Monkey, Mantis and Crane shocked that Viper is best friends with she feels mad and jealous about that and it fuels her, so she tries to steal Tai Lung from her.**

**Options Two: Another idea we fit it into Kung Fu panda two,and Jade and Viper come with the boys and they bring the babies**

**Option three: I mix my story with the TV series and have nephew comes and he starts to feel a little jealous since Jade used to treat him like Lung being a father to his nephew and new kids  
**

**Or I mix option on and two and have some of the characters from the Tv show appear eveynow and then.  
**

**Tell me what you want because obviously you want more.**


End file.
